Lucky Clyde
by Creeply
Summary: Clyde has a big secret that Lincoln's three girlfriends find out. Which changes their lives forever. Lemon. Multichapter. Read and Review. Cheating story. Aged up.


**Read and Review, next story and/or chapter up soon. Faster if there are reviews This is a Clyde/Harem cheating story. Will probably cover a few years.**

The Loud House was silent for once, which would be weird if half of the house had not already moved out to college. And the parents were out on a date and the other younger girls were all busy with things such as beauty pageants and college lectures. The only ones that still lived in it were Lincoln Loud, his mother and father and his five younger sisters. And an empty house meant one thing, party it up with your best friends.

The high school senior Lincoln Loud would probably be considered a lucky guy by anyones standards.

After all he had a great friend, three girlfriends who were all remarkably alright with being in a polygamous relationship, and he had a bright future working in comics in the future as all he did was draw. He considered himself a lucky guy, and one hell of a stud too. That was why he was getting drunk and stoned with his first girlfriend Ronnie Anne and his best friend Clyde. It was supposed to be a way to get Clyde over his most recent break up, which made six for six in the past two years.

But mostly it was just an excuse for Lincoln to get completely black out wasted.

They were in Lincoln's room downstairs in the basement, he had moved down there as he got older, although admittedly he had not grown much since he still lived upstairs. But still he had more room for all of his stuff, including some things like a couch and a tv that he had dragged downstairs.

It was a wicked neat space, with a bunch of good mood lighting and his bed in the corner. The room was smokey with weed and a ton of empty beer bottles that he had gotten from his probably a little overly supportive father. He offered the joint over to Clyde who waved it off nervously. He was a pretty big wimp, his Dad's had scared him off of the stuff when he was younger and now never really wanted any of it. He was drinking a beer though just to be polite.

Lincoln was on his tenth or eleventh. Ronnie Anne could probably drink them both under the table but she was just in a happy buzzed state right now. She was smirking and looking at her boyfriends best friend. They had been tip toeing around the subject all night, but she was just drunk enough that she wanted to get it out in the open, plus it was fun to mess with the guy. He just made it so ridiculously easy.

"So did she break up with you because you have a micro penis?" She said simply before cackling out loud at the shocked and nervous look on the boys face. Clyde flushed in embarrassment and adjusted his spot on the couch. He never knew how to feel around Lincoln's girlfriends, the fact that he even had more then one was incredible to the other nerd.

Well nerd did not exactly describe him anymore ever since he hit puberty. They had all changed drastically in the years since they were kids. Clyde was now over six feet tall and shredded, with massive arms and an impressive set of abs. Lincoln looked more or less the same much to his annoyance, but his confidence pushed him far.

Ronnie Anne was the one that had taken more after her cousin in a few ways. With wide sensual hips and a sexy body that never seemed to quit. Her tits were just as massive as her ass and defied gravity by almost floating in the air, nice and perky and round. Any man would count himself lucky just to be in the same room as this goddess who surpassed any of the sex gods.

She was just simply incredible. Her attitude though made her hard to deal with. Clyde snorted his beer and Lincoln cackled as he smoked some more and then downed his own drink.  
"Yeah Clyde this is what? Your seventh break up? It's getting ridiculous, why do they keep on leaving you?" Clyde sputtered for a few moments in confusion and horror before he blushed in embarassment.

"Yeah I bet that it is because you have a tiny little dick right? And you can't please a woman." Ronnie Anne said, her time in the city before moving home had made her a little nasty. She had a few redeeming qualities but it was always hard to tease them out.  
"Ronnie Anne you shouldn't make fun of Clyde about that!" Lincoln jumped to his friends defense, but of course stuck his foot in his mouth moments later. "It's not his fault that he has a small dick it probably just-"

"Your wrong!" Clyde cried out in embarassment and blushed even deeper when they turned to look at him. Lincoln in confusion and Ronnie Anne in annoyance.  
"It's the opposite actually." Clyde muttered out. The boyfriend and girlfriend exchanged a glance before grinning and began to goad him on, they both sat on the couch on either side of him, excitedly talking and elbowing him and would not leave him alone. Finally Clyde flung up his hands in an attempt to ward them off.

"I have a big dick! And it scares the girls away! It intimidates them!" He shouted out in annoyance before finally calming down. "I even looked it up on the internet, it is around three times the size of the current record holder. I just haven't told anyone because its embarassing."

Ronnie Anne snorted before she burst out laughing. She doubted that Clyde was carrying around a monster like that! She knew this guy! He was a lamer version of lame-o!

"Yeah sorry buddy but I call Bullshit." Lincoln said as he patted Clyde on the head condescendingly. Clyde glared at them while spluttering.  
"It's true! All of it!"  
"Sure. I am convinced that you have a cock so big that you scare away all f your girlfriends. Really not stretching here or anything." Lincoln said rolling his eyes in amazement. Some people, you think that you know them.

"I am telling you the truth my dick is bigger and thicker then any of the other world record holders! And whenever they see the monster they get scared off! It's not my fault, no one could handle this much cock!"

"Now you're just starting to sound desperate." Ronnie Anne hissed through her teeth, she knew that most dudes were liars, and if they kept on trying to push something as crazy as this it just meant that they were insecure liars. Which she would not be too surprised about learning from Clyde. She doubted that his was any bigger then Lincoln, who did have a mircocock she had seen it, it was puny and pretty dang dissapointing. Especially since he had somehow convinced Paige, herself and Cristina to all date him.

He was okay but she had acehieved more orgasms by using her dildo.

"I gurantee you that my big cock could totally dominate your dick man!" Clyde shouted in annoyance "If I fucked any girl they would get wrecked beyond belief and no other dick would even make them wet! They would get addicted to my massive cock! Even you Ronnie Anne!" Clyde was breathing heavily by the end of his impassioned speech before he blushed and adjusted his glasses.

Lincoln chugged the last of his brew, the room was spinning and he was pretty damn wasted. But this sounded fun!

"Bullshit, and I am willing to bet anything that that is all a lie." Ronnie Anne said with a buck toothed smirk before she and Lincoln nodded.  
"You know what this means right?"  
"Totally."  
"Dick sizing match!" They both shout at the same time. Ronnie Anne jumped to her feet and paced between the two boys.

"Okay lame asses. The rules are simple, who ever has the bigger dick wins. Prize to be decided. Now drop those pants and lets get to work!" Lincoln looked over at Clyde with a condescndeding smile.  
"Don't worry buddy, we will still be friends even when all of this is over."

"Fuck off Lincoln." Clyde said rolling his eyes, he knew Lincoln at this level of drunkness and he would not remember a thing and probably fall asleep soon.

The two of them got to their feet and dropped their pants. Their hands on their underwear they closed their eyes and began to think of the most erotic thoughts that they could. They whipped off their underwear and let it all hang out.

Lincoln opened his eyes when he heard Ronnie Anne gasp in surprised joy. In one hand she had Lincolns dick, it was small and just fit in her palm, it looked more like a pinky finger. Clyde's shaft was off of her hand and hanging limply like a massive python. Lincoln was erect with a bit of pre on his tip, Clyde wasn't even hard.

"Holy shit." Ronnie Anne spoke out as her eyes took in the magnificent specimen that she was holding. She hefted it, it was almost the size and girth of her arm! The monster was real, and it looked incredible. She licked her lips, she felt soemthing rising in her that had been dormant for a very long time. Unwavering total lust, total desire for one thing and one thing only. This massive cock to totally obliterate her pussy.

What was even more incredible was his baseball sized balls, they were large and covered in veins, they resembled something out of a crappy porn movie! Compared to Lincoln's tiny little ping pong size and shaped balls they were gigantic! Everything about Clyde's cock and balls just screamed huge!

"Well I think I know what the prize is." Ronnie Anne said standing from her squat and placing a hand on both boy's chests. She pushed Lincoln cruely to the floor as she turned to look at Clyde. "You are the clear winner, and your surprise prize mister winner is that you get to fuck me."

She slapped his hand on her ass to add emphasis and caused him to moan in pleasure. She had such a cute bubble butt, it was perky and made her all the more desireable, he just wanted to lay her down and ravish her there and now! She pushed him backwards onto the couch as Lincoln crawled pitifully for another bottle of beer, he was too drunk to think, too drunk to take anything seriously. He downed another bottle and just watched with Clyde in shock as Ronnie Anne took out her phone and started playing a bouncy song.

The perfect song to swing her hips to, she had picked up a few things from her own sexually liberated cousin. She knew how to dance, twerk and make her body move! Which was exactly what she did for him, she began slowly, by gripping her belt and teasing it out of her booty shorts, next came the shorts themselves revealing her black spicey lace panties. She shimmied and danced out of them kicking them into Clyde's shocked face. He could not believe that this was actually something that was happening to him!

He gulped as she began to walk closer, her lovley pussy lips open and dripping their pleasure juices slowly across his bare legs. Clyde shrugged out of his own shirt and readjusted his glasses as he watched her approach him, her eyes heavy with lust and her lips parted, a little bit of drool starting to form on her lips.

She shrugged out of her shirt and exposed her big bouncy titties to the hunk of stud that sat before her. She slowly took his cock up, once her long fingers held his cock in her hands and slowly began to rub up and down, prepping it, preparing it, inticing it, his cock stirred into life before it reached upwards, seeking out her pussy. It finally hit and began to poke its way into her.

Ronnie Anne nervously squirmed trying to make it go in cleanly and pleasureably. She gasped as it hit her walls, it filled her, then it stretched her, then it reached her womb. And began to reshape her. She gasped and leaned onto his shoulders. He responded by repositioning and gripping her nice fine hips, so soft and curvy, with just a hint of give to show how soft they were.

She flung her head back and groaned once he had filled her to her limit. But he was only halfway inside of her, and Clyde hated being teased. So he redoubled his grip and plunged her down on his cock.

"AAAGGGHHH! JESUS!" She shouted and flung her head back, completely unconcerned that her boyfriend was in the room, completely unconcerned that someone might hear her screams of pleasure. That was what it was, a wet mixture of pain and pleasure all locked into this one massive shaft that was slowly filling up her insides to the brim.

"Oh my god!" She shouted again as he switched his hands to underneath her ass cheeks and lifted her off of his lap before slamming her right back down, she gasped and bent in half, his balls slapped against her ass, which was pretty impressive seeing as she just had around three feet worth of dick meat shoved inside of her. It was much different from Lincolns three inches. She groaned and gasped as he continued to fuck her, the onslaught felt never ending.

And it almost was. Unbeknownst to Clyde he not only had one of the worlds biggest/fattest dicks, he also had amazing staminia/holding power/recovery times. This could lead him to literally fuck nonstop for days. Weeks if he pushed himself. But neither knew this at the time.

"Oh my god Clyde! Your dick! your dick is perfect! It is amazing!So big! So strong! So masculine! You are perfect! I wish that I had fucked you sooner! I want this dick inside of me forever!" Her breasts were in his face as she convulsed on top of him, breathing heavily as she bounced up and down on his massive meat pole.

"Who is better? Me or Lincoln?" Clyde said with a wide grin on his face, his glasses fogging up from all of the heat radiating off of her body. She shivered as she came, her legs giving out beneath her, she could not go on any longer. His arms continued to pump up and down and use her as a living fuck sleeve.

"You! All you! You all the way! You are perfect! you are amazing! I want to fuck this dick all the time! Lincoln never fucks me! He is pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! I only want this nice big throbbing dick inside of me now! His cock can go to hell! If you can even call that tiny slug a cock!"

The two had completely forgotten about Lincoln who was only feet away from them as they shamelessly fucked, sweat falling off of their bodies and bouncing with every thrust upwards. She was going nuts with pleasure, Clyde could hardly contain himself, he just wanted to blow a load deep inside of her.

He felt a churning in his balls and his spear of meat began to shiver in anticipation.

"Oh god!" Clyde shouted as he pulled the quivering orgasm riddled girl off of his dick and shot his massive load all the way to the ceiling where it wetly splat. It was a gyser of cum lancing through the air and splattering onto the ceiling. Luckily it was the same color, because neither of them would be able to reach and clean it.

They cuddled close as Ronnie Anne felt her orgasm and afterglow set in. She gazed at his cock in amazement. It was still hard! Oh so very hard!

She gulped and flicked the tip. This was a real dick, she had never seen one or experienced one before. She wanted only this one forever though.

The fact that she was cheating on Lincoln was just icing on the cake.

Lincoln snored loudly causing them both to remember that he was actually there. They turned and looked at him, tiny cock, pants around his ankles, and totally out. They grinned towards each other, they knew him, and whenever he went this far he wouldn't remember a thing about what happened.

They were home free!

They could just leave it be...pretend that this never happened and try to move on. But...

"Whew." Clyde said wiping his forehead of sweat. "So glad that he won't be mad at me tomorrow morning. I don't know how I would respond to my best friend knowing I fucked his girlfriend once."

"Once?" She said with a grin before standing up and gathering her clothes. "Oh no...no-no-no. This is far from over mega dick." She said with a spin and a grin, resting one hand on her wide hips which lead to her long shapely legs. Her big boobs hung proud and heavy from her chest.

"I am going home, where I will be sitting very horny." Her legs quivered beneath her, sure she was in a little pain and downright exhausted. But she hungered for more mega dick!

"And I will be waiting for a certain someone to show up and fuck me senseless." She stood up and started up the basement stairs. Clyde said hesitantly and watched as she walked away, her big hips making him see stars the way that they swayed like a tease.

"Of course you could stay here with him and let this good thing go." She said over her shoulder with a smile. Clyde didn't need to be told twice, jumped up, his hard on making it hard to put his pants on. But he managed and was soon chasing after the giggling girl through the night as they headed back to her house.

 **Read and Review. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
